This is a GCRC grant which supports a wide variety of clinical investigations. The major projects are: Il-4 treatment of metastatic cancers, High dose Il-4 in melanoma and in renal cell cancer, combination therapy of IL-4 and Il-2 in metastatic cancer, combination therapy with interferon, and with cis-platinum. Also, the treatment of metastatic brain cancer with Il-2 and cis-platinum. Other projects are: Cyclophosphamide and cisplatinum in ovarian cancer, studies of the sulfonylurea receptor in obesity and in diabetes, treatment of non A, non B hepatitis with interferon Alpha, treatment of children with inflammatory bowel disease with GH, pharmacokinetics, and pharmacodynamics of benzodiazepines, treatment of biliary cirrhosis, and sclerosing cholangitis with methotrexate, use of a atriopeptidase inhibitor in treatment of heart failure, study of diagnostic tests in syncope, treatment of ALS with dextromethophan and MK-801 (a glutamate receptor blocker), the use of combination sandostatin and prienzepine in treatment of diabetes, treatment of AIDS diarrhea with sandostatin, action of lovostatin on lipoprotein metabolism, treatment of children with cancer using IL-2, evaluation of chronic neurological manifestations in Lyme disease, and role of cytokines in pathogenesis, metabolism of methionine in patients with TPN and liver disease, neutron capture therapy for melanoma, glioblastoma and breast carcinoma, mechanism of edema in Il-2 therapy, effect of estrogen on bone health in menopausal women, effect of exercise on weight loss, and energy metabolism in children with Prader - Willi syndrome evaluation of colchicine therapy of biliary cirrhosis, sclerosing cholangitis, modification of diat in chronic renal disease, effect of captopril of type 1 renal disease (diabetic nephropathy), epidemiology, diagnosis, and treatment of medullary thyroid carcinoma.